Precious Memory
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Tetsuya melahirkan. Kabar mengejutkan itu sampai pada ponsel milik Daiki dan Shintarou di Minggu pagi yang cerah. Kebut-kebutan terjadi, bahkan acara merebut tempat parkir pun terjadi./ "CEPATLAH AOMINECCHI! KAU MAU KANDUNGANKU KEGUGURAN KARENA AKASICCHI!"/ "Tetsuya memiliki fisik yang lemah. Ia bahkan sempat pendarahan."/M-Preg! Sequel dari IPFY. Slight AoKise, MidoTaka. RnR?


Midorima menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Sehingga gelas berukuran panjang yang berisikan air teh itu jatuh ke atas sofa kulit yang berwarna putih. Di hari Minggu pagi ini, dimana pekerjaan Midorima sebagai salah satu dokter penting di Rumah Sakit yang paling besar di Tokyo ini diliburkan, kembali harus bersiap-siap untuk kehilangan kembali hari liburnya.

"Aaah! Shin-chaan! Kau tahu kan kalau punggungku sakit setelah melahirkan? Jangan menambah pekerjaanku!" Omel Takao yang melihat kejadian barusan. Bagus, ia baru saja membersihkan seluruh rumah di pagi hari yang seharusnya cerah ini namun suaminya itu telah berbuat ulah.

Midorima, dengan mimik shock terpasang di wajahnya—yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan—tiba-tiba melempar ponselnya bergitu saja.

"Kazunari! Cepat bersiap-siap!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Midorima berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Membuat Takao mengangkat salah satu alisnya, heran.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Gumam Takao.

Ponsel hijau milik Midorima tergeletak begitu saja di atas karpet dekat sofa. Ia pungut ponsel itu yang layarnya masih menyala.

Ia segera meliht apa yang tertera di layar.

**From: Akashi**

_**Midorima. Cepat kau ke rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja sekarang. Tetsuya melahirkan. Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika telat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang kuinginkan, jam sepuluh tepat**_.

"EEH?! Kuroko melahirkan di Tokyo?! Sekarang?!"

Takao dengan cepat melihat kea rah jam dinding.

Jam 09:22 pagi.

Akhirnya, ia mengikuti langkah terburu-buru suaminya menuju kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

TIIN! TIIIN!

"OI! MENYINGKIR! AKU MELIHAT TEMPAT PARKIR INI DULUAN!"

Aomine menekan-nekan tombol klakson pada setir mobilnya dengan kasar. Ayolah! Ia terburu-buru, namun sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver dengan seenaknya merebut tempat parkir kosong yang tadinya akan ia tempati.

"Aominecchi! Kita bisa mencari tempat parkir lain!"

"Ta-tapi!"

Kise menggeram kesal, "CEPATLAH AOMINECCHI! KAU MAU KANDUNGANKU KEGUGURAN KARENA AKASICCHI?!"

Aomine berkeringat lumayan deras, padahal AC di mobilnya cukup dingin.

"Ash! Baik-baik!"

Aomine memundurkan mobilnya sedikit, lalu kembali menjalankannya untuk mencari tempat parkir lain di basement Rumah sakit besar yang paling terkenal di Tokyo. Parahnya, tempat parkir khusus mobil lumayan penuh.

Seorang pria berambut hijau dengan pria berambut hitam sebahu yang menggendong bayi, segera berlari keluar dari mobil sedan silver yang baru saja diparkir. Ah, ternyata mobil itu milik pasangan dari keluarga Shintarou yang umurnya masih muda.

Midorima melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Li-Lima menit lagi!"

Midorima beserta keluarga kecilnya itu segera menuju lift terdekat untuk naik ke kamar dimana Tetsuya dan Akashi berada.

Namun, keluarga yang dipimpin kepala berambut hijau itu hampir bertabrakan dengan tubuh dua orang.

"Midorimacchi!"

"Ryouta-san dan Aomine-san?!" Takao terkejut. Ia menghentikan langkah terburu-burunya dibelakang Midorima.

Aomine manarik pergelagan tangan istrinya, "Tidak ada waktu untuk menyapa! Cepat masuk!"

Seketika dua keluarga itu memasuki lift.

.

.

.

.

**Precious Memory**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei.**

**WARN: M-Preg! Typo(s), AU!, OC's, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Kedua iris heterokromatik Akashi memerhatikan wajah istrinya yang kini terbaring lemah diatas kasur rumah sakit yang berukuran lumayan besar. Akashi Tetsuya, baru saja menjalani proses melahirkan dengan cara normal. Akibat gender-nya yang laki-laki serta ia yang memang memiliki ketahanan fisik yang bisa dibilang lemah, membuatnya menjadi langsung jatuh pingsan setelah menjalani pasca melahirkan.

Kini wajah Tetsuya yang tidak dipenuhi lagi oleh peluh itu terlihat pucat, lalu terlihat kelopak matanya yang sedikit membengkak karena tadi sempat menangis akibat memaksa dorongan untuk mengeluarkan anaknya. Ditambah lagi, anak yang dilahirkannya tidak hanya satu, tapi dua. Ya, ia melahirkan anak kembar yang memiliki surai dan mata yang berbeda warna.

Akashi mengelus surai halus istrinya secara perlahan. Terlukis kekhawatiran pada ekspresi yang Akashi tunjukan. Walau jika dilihat sekilas, Akashi seperti memasang ekspresi datar.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dengan cukup lebar. Mengundang perhatian Akashi untuk segera melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tetsuyacchi!" Seorang pria bersurai kuning memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia hampiri tubuh lemah Tetsuya yang berbaring.

"Tetsu?!" Diikuti Aomine dan Takao. Sedangkan Midorima mendekati Akashi. Terlihat Midorima yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Bagus." Akashi menyeringai puas. Tidak ada satupun mantan anak buahnya(?) yang telat datang.

Takao mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi kecilnya yang bersurai hitam dengan kedua mata masih terfokus pada Tetsuya, "Kuroko pucat sekali!"

Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tetsuya menuju Akashi, "Akashi, Sudah berapa lama Tetsu tak sadarkan diri?"

Akashi melirik Aomine sekilas, "Dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Selama itukah?!" Takao berbalik—ikut bergabung dengan suaminya dan Akashi yang mengobrol. Akashi mengangguk.

"Saat Kazunari melahirkan, ia hanya pingsan selama lima menit." Ujar Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Takao mengiyakan.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Tetsuya memiliki fisik yang lemah. Ia juga sempat mengalami pendarahan walau tidak begitu parah."

"Souka…" Takao mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia telah tau hal itu, namun lamanya pingsan Testuya ini turut menimbulkan kekhawatiran juga. Akashi mengatakan Tetsuya telah pingsan dua puluh menit yang lalu. Itu berarti sekarang telah dua puluh menit lebih yang terlewatkan. Walapun ekspresi Akashi menunjukan ketenangan, namun ia tahu Akashi pasti merasakan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

"Ngh…"

Terdengar suara erangan begitu lemah dan parau. Serta suara pergerakan dari tubuh seseorang.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kise menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk segera memeluk tubuh kecil Kuroko, namun Aomine yang melihatnya segera mencegahnya.

"Ia masih lemah, Ryouta."

Kise sedikit menggembungkan bibirnya akibat pelarangan dari Aomine. Sedangkan Akashi segera menghampiri istrinya yang kini telah membuka kedua kelopak matanya, walaupun yang terbuka terlihat sayu.

"Sei…-kun?"

"Aku disini, Tetsuya."

Kedua mata Kuroko bergerak untuk melihat suaminya itu, "Dimana…anak kita?"

"Mereka telah dipindahkan ke ruang inkubator. Aku sudah melihatnya dan kedua anak kita sehat." Ujar Akashi. Ia menunduk, mengecup dahi Tetuya dengan lembut.

Midorima memencet bel yang menempel di dinding dekat kasur. Bermaksud memanggil dokter atau suster untuk datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah seorang dokter ditemani seorang suster. Midorima tentu mengenali dokter muda yang kini memasuki ruangan itu, namun ia tidak ada waktu untuk menyapa.

Dokter itu menayapa orang-orang yang berada diruangan tersebut, termasuk Tetsuya sendiri. Llau memberikan sebuah pil, obat untuk mengobati pasca pendarahan setelah melahirkan.

Suster yang mengikuti dokter itu pun membantu Tetsuya untuk meminum obatnya, sedangkan sang dokter tampak berbicara bersama Akashi.

Setelah tugas dokter dan suster itu selesai dan keluar, Kise kembali mendekati Tetsuya.

"Mou, aku ingin melihat kedua anak Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi!"

Kise yang hamil baru empat bulan tersebut, menatap begitu antusias pada Tetsuya dan Akashi.

"Aku juga penasaran." Ujar Aomine.

"Aku juga. Kau juga kan, Shin-chan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kawaaaaiii!" Kise menatap kedua bayi yang kini masih dibalut dengan kain putih di atas kasur kecil khusus bayi yang dikelilingi kaca tersebut dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Shin-chaan! Lihat mereka berdua! Kembar tapi memiliki surai yang berbeda!" Takao melihat kedua surai anak bayi yang saling berbeda warna. Yang satu berwarna biru seperti Kuroko, dan satu lagi berwarna seperti surai Akashi.

Tetsuya yang berada dipapahan Akashi tersenyum lembut melihat kedua anaknya yang masih terlihat begitu mungil dan tidur dengan damai. Sebenarnya Akashi sejak dikamar tadi telah memaksa Tetsuya untuk menggendongnya ala bridal style untuk menuju ruang inkubator. Tetapi Tetsuya dengan bersikeras menolak. Ia terus meyakinkan Akashi jika ia masih kuat untuk berjalan.

Kise menatap iri Kuroko dan Akashi yang berada di dalam ruang inkubator dengan menggunakan baju khusus itu mendekati kedua bayi yang begitu mungil. Ia, Aomine, Midorima, dan Takao hanya menunggu diluar. Hanya melihat dari balik kaca tembus pandang yang cukup tebal.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai anak-ssu…" Gumam Kise dengan begitu pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus perutnya yang masih belum terlalu besar.

Walaupun gumaman itu sangat pelan, namun Aoimine yang berada disebelahnya bisa mendengarnya.

Puk.

Kise terperanjat merasakan telapak tangan besar milik Aomine menepuk puncak kepalanya, "…Aominecchi?"

"Bersabarlah sedikit." Ujar Aomine. Ia tatap istrinya lekat-lekat. Mendengar itu, Kise segera menghambur menuju dada bidang Aomine dan memeluknya erat. Aomine tentu membalasnya.

Jemari lentik Kuroko mengelus pelan kedua pipi anaknya yang brgitu halus dan sangat empuk.

"Mereka…lucu sekali."

Akashi melihat Tetsuyayang tersenyum lembut sambil memerhatikan kedua anaknya tersebut. Bahkan ia mendapati air mata mengalir perlahan menelusuri kedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya, Akashi-kun—?"

.

Takao menghela nafas, "Hah…kenapa semuanya jadi bermesraan seperti ini?"

Kedua mata elangnya melihat ke arah dua pasangan. Aomine dan Kise sibuk dengan berpelukan, sedangkan Akashi dan Kuroko—berciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya membuka pintu kamarnya yang berdaun putih susu secara perlahan. Ia dapati suaminya yang berdiri didekat laci sambil meneguk segelas air putih dari dalam gelas kaca berukuran panjang.

Kini, pemimpin keluarga Akashi itu telanjang dada. Hanya memakai celana piyama yang panjang berwarna hitam. Mendegar suara pintu yang terbuka, ia segera melirik kea rah pintu tersebut.

Ia dapati istrinya itu memasuki kamar dengan membawa sebotol air mineral yang sepertinya baru diambil dari dalam kulkas. Terlihat dari dinding pastik tersebut yang dipenuhi embun. Bahkan beberapa tetes dari embunan itu mangalir mambasahi lantai dibawahnya. Akashi berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkam Testuya sekarang.

Bagaimana ia tidak geram melihatnya? Tetsuya, dengan bad hairnya dan dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran milik Akashi—dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka dan pahanya yang mulus terekspos begitu saja—serta kedua matanya yang sayu, mampu membuat libido Akashi bergejolak di pagi yang masih gelap ini.

"Kau memberi Seijuro dan Soujuro susu dengan espresi mengantuk seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi. Setelah menegak habis air putih dari gelasnya, ia berjalan mendekati istrinya tersebut.

Setelah menutup pintu, Tetsuya menyandar di daun pintu, "Sei-chan dan Sou-chan susah sekali untuk tidur kembali setelah aku berikan susu. Akhirnya mereka membuatku kembali mengantuk." Jawab Tetsuya dengan suara yang terdengar lemah—mungkin karena mengantuk. Ia masih ingat kedua bayinya yang masih berumur empat bulan tersebut menggeliat menggemaskan di atas kedua kasur bayi masing-masing seperti bermaksud mengajak Tetsuya untuk bermain.

Akashi—yang kini telah berdiri didepan Tetsuya, meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada bagian pintu disamping kepala Kuroko.

"S-Sei-kun?" Testuya bisa merasakan dirinya terjepit—lagi.

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap Akashi masih dengan mata sayunya.

Akashi menunduk dan menempatkan kepalanya disamping kepala Tetsuya, "Tidak baik untuk kembali tidur di Minggu pagi ini. Bagaimana kalau aku akan membuat kantukmu hilang?" bisik Akashi seduktiv di telinga kiri Tetsuya.

Merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi yang hangat, membuat wajah Tetsuya memerah.

"Ta-Tapi—"

SET.

Dengan gerakan cepat Akashi segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Tetsuya dan menggendongnya di bahu kanannya. Kuroko yang telungkup dengan kepala menghadap punggung telanjang Akashi hanya memukul-mukul kecil punggung itu.

"Se-Sei-kun?! Kita sudah melakukannya semalaman tadi!" Tetsuya terus memberontak. Seketika kantuk yang dirasakannya menghilang.

Akashi berjalan mendekati kasur King size yang berada dikamarnya itu sambil menggendong Tetsuya. Sebelum kembali merebahkan Testuya di atas kasur, ia melirik sebuah bungkus kecil yang terletak di atas meja disambing kasur tersebut.

'Sepertinya aku harus memakai pengaman yang baru.'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

Aha-ahaha *ketawa canggung*

Yosh. Ini adalah bonus dari ff It's Punishment for you.

Apa minna-san mengerti 'pengaman' yang dimaksud Akashi? Saya tidak mau menyebutkan namanya, kalau tidak mengerti silahkan bertanya *Tapi saya gak yakin kalau minna-san gak ngerti* #slapped

Gomen ya minna-san kalau gak berkesan sama sekali *sobcry*

Saya rencananya akan membuat kembali lanjutan dari kisah sehabis pasca Tetsuya melahirkan ini, jika ingin memberikan saran, silahkan memberikan PM ke saya~

**Yosh, Review kudasai?^^**


End file.
